issueinfinityfandomcom-20200214-history
Perez Park
|Zone Name=Perez Park |Splash Image=Splash_PerezPark.jpg |Zone Map=Map_PerezPark.jpg |Width=186 |Type of Zone=Hero Hazard Zone |Level Range=7-14 |Trainer=''none'' |Task Force Contact=''none'' |Event=Kraken |Exploration Badges= , , , , , , , |Plaques=Expert IV, Intellectual VI, Pupil V, Student IV, V |Day Jobs=''none'' |Enemies=Circle of Thorns, Clockwork, Hellions, Hydra, The Lost, Skulls, Vahzilok |Connecting Zones=Atlas Park, Skyway City, Steel Canyon |Lines=''none'' |VidiotMaps File=perez_park }} __toc__ Overview (Copied from the City of Heroes official Web site http://www.cityofheroes.com/game_info/geography/the_zones_of_paragon_city_pere.html) Not all of the zones in Paragon City are equal and safely regulated. Because of the large number of villains and marked lack of heroes, certain areas are filled with hazards. Unfortunately, the beautiful Perez Park is one such place. Nestled near the center of the city, the park borders Atlas Park to the East, and Kings Row to the West. Also connected to this paradise lost is Skyway City to the South and Steel Canyon to the North. Perez Park was once an idyllic retreat from hectic city life and home to many areas where families would picnic or simply relax in the sun. Tree-lined walkways meandered through the park and were often populated by couples taking romantic evening strolls. The Gaiman Amphitheatre showcased outdoor performances (including those by the acclaimed 'Paragon City Players'). Turner Lake provided a lovely splash of cool blue water, while the nearby Bendis Lake House was popular among the crowds for their famous burgers. Recently, the previous tranquility of the area has been shattered. Perez Park is now infested with many different villains-all with varying agendas. Not only has the area become a favored spot for the dark rituals performed by The Circle of Thorns, but Vahzilok, the Clockworks and others are often spotted there. The biggest problem the park has, however, is that it's become a hotbed of the gang wars in Paragon City. Two groups of thugs, the Hellions and the Skulls, have focused their conflicts here. Both of these gangs are connected to more powerful organizations, but no one has been able to conclusively determine their benefactors. One thing's for certain, though; anyone caught in Perez Park at the wrong time is likely to get caught between these two vicious groups during one of their many skirmishes. If the activities taking place in this and other Hazard Zones are allowed to continue, it won't be long before the chaos overflows into other areas of the city. Perez Park is a clear indicator that new heroes are needed now more than ever in the City of Heroes. Prior to Issue 16, a hero needed to be at least Security Level 7 to enter. The gate to Galaxy City was closed after that zone's destruction in Issue 21. Zone Events The Kraken can sometimes be sighted here. Neighborhoods * Boneyard (Yellow - Level 7-10) (Music) * Bettis Hills (Red - Level 7-14) (Music) * Everett Lake (Orange - Level 8-14) (Music) * Gaiman Woods (Red - Level 7-14) (Music) * Hell's Highway (Yellow - Level 7-10) (Music) * Perez Park (Orange - Level 7-11) (Music) Famous comic book creators George Perez, Neil Gaiman, and Bill Everett are presumed to be the inspiration for three of these neighborhoods. Exploration Badges ;Common ;Hero-Specific ;Villain-Specific Historical Plaques * One Pupil Badge monument * Two Student Badge monuments * One Expert Badge monument * One Intellectual Badge monument Transfer Points * There are gates along the walls of the zone that lead to Atlas Park, Skyway City and Steel Canyon. * The Perez Park Beacon location is , at the top row of seats in the amphitheater. Villain Groups * * * * * * * External Links * VidiotMaps Interactive Map of Perez Park Category:Hero Hazard Zones Category:Hero Zones